Give Me a Chance?
by Juliet's Balcony
Summary: Ally Dawson is a famous singer who gets herself trouble so she's sent back to her hometown, Miami. She's trying to find her inner self, a certain blond annoying boy tries to help her. Ally Dawson has a secret, only some people know but a certain blond doesn't, how does he respond? Enjoy(: I know it's not a good summary but just read and you'll love it! It's Auslly(:
1. Chapter 1: December 20th

** DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE SHOW! SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND YEAHHH... Hope You Enjoy(:**

**CH. 1! ALLY **

Summer love hangin' in the air

Hot sand on my feet but I don't care

It's all I ever wanted, I hope it never ends

So good to get away

All day in the car but that's okay

'Cause I like, like, like it like that

Just chillin' with my friends

'Cause I (I) know (know)

A summer time vacation song

And you (you) know (know)

Where ever we go you'll be singin' along Like

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Road trippin' with my friends

And where ever we go, the song never ends (ends)

And turn up the radio

Drop the top and drive

Not gonna get a minute of sleep

I'll be owin' through the boardwalk

Movin' my feet, yeah

So come along with me

Let's have a crazy time

'Cause I (I) know (know)

A summer time vacation song

And you (you) know (know)

Where ever we go you'll be singin' along Like

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

It's such a crazy journey

But I'm not in any hurry

I'm takin' my time

It's all I ever wanted

To not know where we're goin'

Enjoyin' the ride

Yeah, yeah

'Cause I (I) know (know)

A summer time vacation song

And you (you) know (know)

Where ever we go you'll be singin' along Like

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na

Na, na, na **(1.)**

After I was done with my song I just partied at the first day of summer party on June 21, always that date. The party was hosted by my best friend Amy. She always had these wild parties. I was hoping the paparazzi weren't going to be here but lucky me, they were here. I only figured it out after I was wildly wild at the party and one of the paparazzi caught me dancing. They took a picture of me dancing with some guy I barely knew.

The next day I had a huge headache. I just got on my couch and listen to my IPod. I was so relax but I got interrupted by someone knocking on my penthouse apartment. I quickly got up after the third knock. I opened the door and saw my manager Demonica Dixon standing with a magazine and an angry face. I didn't have a choice but to let her in. **(2.)**

I was glaring at the magazine that my manager smacked down on the table. I sat there silently knowing the news reporter people didn't make the news false. My manager just had a disgusted mad face on. I couldn't help but feel guiltily that I let her down again.

I then sighed and got up. My manager, Demonica stopped me though. She pushed me down again. Her look was anger, fusrated, disappointment, and yet managed to have a caring face all rolled in to one.

She sighed and put her hands to her hips. She turned around and put her phone to her ear. Demonica started to talk. I couldn't really hear her though. She was more like whispering so I wouldn't hear what she was talking about. Then she hung up and turned back to me.

Her brown eyes glinted in the bright kitchen light. Her straight medium brown length of hair shinned in the light that was coming through. Demonica used to have bangs then she grew them out because she hated them.

She opened her mouth to find that nothing was coming out. Demonica then closed her lips together. I tapped my fingers against the marble glass table to pass the time. She tried to open her mouth once again but still nothing was coming out. That was how much she was disappointed in me.

Demonica finally sighed and sucked in her breath. "What were you doing at that party after I told you not to go" and that was all she could manage to say.

I just shrugged my shoulder not knowing what to say. My fake black nails kept on tapping the table. I then started to make humming sounds. Music tunes were coming through my head right now. Trust me, it was fun making up tunes right now than being lectured.

"Answer me Marie" Demonica said in a furious tone. **(3.)**

"My name is Mari, not Marie, it's Mari" I said to her furious. She still goes by my full middle name and it's really annoying.

Demonica rolled her eyes and sighed. She answered back in a calmer voice, "what were you doing at that party?"

"I wasn't thinking. Are we done" I said.

She sighed and nodded her head. I walked out the door. My copper with carmel highlights straight long hair glinted in the light. I put on my black a-ray bands to cover my dark muddy brown eyes when I saw flashes of light coming towards my way. I went to my big range rover car and waited for Demonica to come in.

We reached L.A. Studio and I put my glasses on again. The news reporter kept on asking me questions that I didn't answer to. We got in the studio safe. Demonica was talking to the phone again, then she hung up.

"Your world tour has been canceled."

I looked at her shocked. I couldn't believe it, was she lying? I don't think so, she had a serious face on.

"What" was all I could say.

"Mari, what you did crossed the line, I told you not to go to another party. What do you do, you go to a party. We can't have you in the tabloids like this everytime. You're talented and you don't want people to know you just as the girl at the party and getting drunk all the time. No you want people to know you as the girl who sings really good, who's talented, and who's a hard worker that does not go to parties" Demonica finished he speech.

"What are you saying" I asked kind of confused but not really.

"You need a break, a new start. Your mom agrees with me. After she came back from Africa she thought she would be spending time with her daughter, her sweet innocent daughter. She did but only for a few years. Not her daughter that goes to parties basically every night and get wasted."

"So then what are you going to do to me. Ship me off to somewhere else?"

She just laughed kind of worried. I widened my eyes as in what I got the information.

"You're going to your dad's. You're spending time in Miami."

I dropped my mouth. I couldn't go to my dad. I moved away from Miami for a reason. I don't like Miami anymore. Maybe I did when I was growing up but when my mom moved I didn't want to be with my dad. He's so irresponsible, I just hate it. So I moved to California to start my career. Now California is my home and I absolutely love California.

"When am I leaving" I asked as calmly as I could.

"After your free concert here."

I just glared at her. I was doing a free concert and then I'm leaving. Could my life get any worse? I rolled my eyes as in I got the message but I hate it.

"When is the concert?"

"Three days from now" she said smiling up a little.

Great, I get to perform but for free. I get to go to Miami where I will see my dad. I am taking a break from something I love and all is going to go well. My life pretty much sucks right now.

Three days later and I was at my concert in the backstage. I dranked my water. I then put my water down.

"Five minutes until showtime" one of the stage crew said to everyone.

I began my vocal warm-ups. My manager then stopped me. She turned me around so I faced her.

"Okay so you know the plan. After this concert, you leave in four hours."

I nodded my head. I knew the plan all too well though. She kept on talking about the plan. I have my two bags packed already. I just need to pack my carry-on.

I reviewed what songs I was going to do. I practice the hardest part of my new single. My new single that I'm going to play is going to be on my new album. We only recorded my new single and that's it. The album was suppose to be done in four months but I'm taking a break apparently so I don't know when the album is going to be done.

"You go on stage in a minute" a stage crew member said to me.

I just nodded my head. I did a few more of my vocal warm-ups. Demonica smiled at me. I just pretend that I didn't see her. Suddenly the same stage crew member who told me it was about a minute until I was going on, was grabbing my hands and pulling me. I was right behind the curtain of the stage. I can't turn my back now, it's now or never.

**(.1) I don't own that song(: sadly I forgot what it was called haha(:**

**(2.) The next day I had a huge headache. I just got on my couch and listen to my IPod. I was so relax but I got interrupted by someone knocking on my penthouse apartment. I quickly got up after the third knock. I opened the door and saw my manager Demonica Dixon standing with a magazine and an angry face. I didn't have a choice but to let her in. ****_(2. my comment) Let's just say she's nice and awesome in this story.. she wants the best for Ally.. bare with me(:_**

**(3.) so when Demonica said Marie, it's suppose to be that.. Ally Dawson made up a name when she got famous.. it'll explain more if you read the next chapter... By the way she goes by "Mari" it's like (mar-[short] i)**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter... 10 reviews and I'll update sooner(: your choice if you want the next chapter or not.. **

**Disclaimer again!**


	2. Chapter 2: December 23rd

** DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE SHOW! SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND YEAHHH... Hope You Enjoy(:**

**CH. 2! ALLY **

** DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE SHOW! SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND YEAHHH... Hope You Enjoy(:**

**CH. 1! ALLY **

I rolled my head a few times before I got on stage. When I walked on, there were cheering and roaring going on. I saw bright lights and nothing else. I waved at everybody though. It was time to get over with my concert. I sucked in my breath and began talking.

"Hello Los Angels" I yelled in the microphone. "How's everybody tonight" I yelled again. There were roaring, constant roaring.

"Alright, lets get this party started in the U.S.A" I yelled referring to my opening song. **(1.)**

After I was done with my opener I rushed into my next song without any explanations. The crowd were alittle confuse but they went along with it and jumped around. I guess I was just worried and forgot to explain my next song. Oh well, from what I can see, the crowds loving my song My Heart is. **(2.)**

Ten more song passed by and ended. I smiled to everyone after each songs were over. They were jumping up and down and screaming their heads off. I gradually looked behind me and motioned the stage crew to give me a chair. They nodded their heads in agreement. The stage light went dark and people were wondering. I heard whispering but with a lot of people, it was more like yelling. When the lights came on I was sitting in a wooden high stool with my guitar.

"Hey everyone, how's everyone's night so far" I asked them.

Everyone cheered, they were so happy I could tell. Their hands were up in the air waving. I smiled to everyone and leaned in again.

"Well tonight I am going to sing my new song I have been writing. It will come out of my new album. You guys are the first to hear it. Let me know what you think" I smiled again and everyone went balistic.

I started playing my gutiar. While I was playing I tapped my foot on the edge of my chair. I bobbed my head in beat of the rhythm.

_"Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."_

I played some more chords and bobbed my head up and down. I leaned in back to the microphone and sanged my other part.

_ "Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found."_

As I was signing I started to realize, maybe going to Miami wasn't all such a bad idea. It could be a new beginning for me, well kind of. I could start fresh from where I was born and half raised. I smiled and went back to my words. There was a part comming up right about now.

_ "Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_ Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo [x2]_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa. [x4]"_

There was a mini guitar solo. As I played my guitar and sanged the part with ooo and aaa, I stood up. I walked around the stage with my guitar. I smiled to everyone then sat back down on the chair.

_ "Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found."_

_ "Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."_

I decided to say, "come on, I know you know the words now, sing along!"

By now everyone was singing along to my new single. I just smiled how I got people pumped. That's one of the reasons why I love singing. I get people pump up and happy. Songs tell you stories and they are good ones.

_ "Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo [x4]_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa. [x4]**(3.)**_

As I said my last words I played my guitar more. As I played my last chords everyone cheered. They were roaring with happiness. I smiled and waved to them.

I looked back and looked at my chair. My stage crew member was already taking my chair. I smiled to them. I walked towards my microphone and took it out of the holder.

"Alright everyone, so to rap up my concert, I decided to end it with a song that all of you should know. Feel free to sing along" I smiled to everyone.

The music started to play as everyone smiled from what they heard. Everyone was jumping up and down ready for the words so they could sing along.

_ "I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going, baby?"_

They actually let me sing that part. They didn't sing along with me. Maybe they're waiting for the chorus. That part is more exciting.

_ "Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

I was right, they were waiting for the chorus. They were shouting out the chorus basically.

_"You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?"_

I sanged and so did the crowd. Well they singed quietly. I guess they were waiting for the chorus so they could shout out again.

_ "Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

The crowd and I shout out the chorus. I decided to say, "now sing all the words and shout it out loud" I screamed in the microphone.

_ "Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?"**(4.)**_

I finally finished the song that seemed to he so popular right now. I could hear everyone. I could barely hear myself sing. I waved to everyone signally to be quiet. It kind of quiet it down but not that much. It did quiet down so I can actually hear myself.

"Thanks everyone for comming out! My next new album will come out later this year or in the beginning of next year" I said to everyone and smiled. I waved to them then got off the stage.

An hour later I was in my house getting my hair done. I decided since I was going to Miami that I would try a new look. I was going to dye my hair brown and have blond ombrae tips at the end and have my hair curly. While my hair stylist was dying my hair I decided to take off my black nail polish and put on a happy new color on, bright red. Red is my favorite color. **(7.)** Maybe I should change my clothing to. People were bound to notice me if I stayed the same. I don't want people to notice me. I am not taking my private jet I am taking a regular airplane. Of course I am getting first class.

Two hours later and my hair was done. I thanked my stylist. I walked to my closet and decided to throw all away my clothes that were edgy. I kept the ones that were decent and packed them. I can always buy decent clothes in Miami.

When I was done re-packing that brought me to only one bag with a carry on. I put my cell phone, my laptop, my brown diary, journal, and song book all rolled into one in my carry on bag.

My mom gave me the brown book before she went to went to Africa around the age where I was 10 through 12 years old. **(5.) **Then she came back two weeks after I turned 12. I moved with her to California. Ever since then I loved California. I went to a public school but when my music career started I started going to a private school with all girls. Ever since I moved to California when I was 12, I never came back to Miami. When my dad visited me, he always came to California. My music career started when I was 15 years old, two years ago. **(6.)**

So I wrote everything that happened during my concert, on tour, when my mom went to Africa, everything in my brown book. The book is my best friend, well besides for Amy being my best friend but my book is still my beat friend. I put all my song ideas, some lyrics, all of my secrets, and just random thoughts.

My door was knocking, I then ran down stairs with my suitcase and my carry on on my back. I set my bags down by my door and open my door.

It was my my friend Amy. I smiled to her. She waved to me, I stepped aside so she could come in.

"Your hair, your clothes, why" she asked me kind of shocked.

"I want a change when I go to Miami and I don't want people to notice me. That is why I am not going to sing while I'm in Miami" I told Amy.

She raised her eyebrows then chuckled. "I'm going to miss you Mari. I came by to give you this."

She gave me a box. I looked at her kind of confused. I open the box and when I saw it was I smiled. It was a bunch of pictures of her and I. All of our memories were in this box I was holding. I gave Amy a kiss on a cheek and hugged her. It was kind of our thing to kiss each other on the cheek and then hug. To us it means we really care what they did for us.

"Ames, I'm pretty sure I'm going to remember you but thanks. I love it." I gushed. "Oh and by the way, call me Ally."

She raised her eyebrows but just nodded her head. "Where did you get the name Ally?"

"Ally is my real name, Marie is my middle name, I go by Mari though" I told Amy. "Anyways, I went by Ally before I got famous."

"Oh, I see. So Ally I wanted to give you this. It'll remind you that you always have a home here too and it'll remind you of me" she smiled.

I smiled to her and hugged her again. "Thanks! I love the pictures."

After I put the pictures in my carry in bag, we just talked for a while. When it was an hour for me to leave there was a knock on my door.

"I'll be right back" I told Amy.

"It's fine, it's probably your mom. I should go anyways" she smiled to me.

"Oh, well thanks again. I love it" I said to her.

"No problem. When you get to Miami, call me" she said sternly like a mother would do.

I laughed and nodded my head. As I opened the door, Amy went out. Godsh I'm going to miss her. My mom was standing in the door frame waiting for me to let her in.

"Hey" I said to her with a smile.

"Hey Mari. You changed, your hair, your clothes" she said the same exact thing that Amy said to me.

"I've changed it. I want an all new look when I go to Miami plus, I don't want people to notice it's me. Oh and by the way, my name is Ally."

"Your changing your name to Ally like you had before you got famous?"

"Well like I said, I'm going to Miami, I want all new everything. In plus I want to go by Ally again." I replied to my mom.

She just shook her head. She laughed though. "Alright, shall we go to the airport Ally. It's 9:16 and you should have been there already" she said empathizing my name and stating that I was late.

I laughed and nodded my head. She grabbed my one bag and I grabbed my carry on.

"Flight G8 going to Miami is now ready to board" one of the flight attendance said right when I barely made to the gate.

"Well that's me, I better go" I said gasping and shocked that we hardly made it.

"Alright, I'm going to miss you. Call me when you land, okay" she said sternly like a mother would do.

I just nodded my head. I have to admit, I am going to miss her too. I suddenly gave my mom a hug. She was kind of surprise but hugged me back.

"Everyone please buckle your seat belt for the lift off" the captain announced. We should land in Miami in about four to five hours."

I looked at the window. We were getting higher and higher. Soon all I could see were clouds. I got out my brown book.

**_DEAR DIARY_**

**_Day 2,555-_**

**_ So this is it. I'm going back to Miami. I haven't been there since I was 12. It's exciting yet I'm kind of nervous. I hope my dad and my cousin Dez are going to be happy when they see me. (8.) That reminds me, I have to tell them to call me Ally instead of Mari. I'm excited to be called Ally again. I kind of missed that name. I hope Dez hasn't told any of his friends that I'm coming to Miami. I don't think he did though. Last time I saw him, he was mad at me. He was mad because I told him I'm leaving Miami and never coming back. I guess he was upset and he thought I never wanted to see him again. Maybe I made the impression because I never went back to Miami. I never contacted him, oh I hope he won't be mad. I wonder if he is still "not all the way there?" _**

**_ I'm going to miss singing but maybe this break will actually give me a break. I will start a new me, a new beginning kind of. I sure hope so. _**

**_ My concert last night was so thrilling. The crowds were so pumped, I'm so happy that I make people so pumped. I sanged my new single Home last night, everyone loved it! I already recorded the song but they won't put it out until it's closer time when my album is release and that won't be for a while. That reminds me, while I'm in Miami I should come up with ideas for three new songs. I just need three more than my album is complete. Maybe Miami will inspire me. _**

**_Theme: Change, beginning, inspiration._**

I then closed my book and put it back in my carry on. I always do a theme right after I'm done writing. It's been a habit since I got my book. I'm running out of pages in my book. I will need a new one just like this brown one. Maybe when I get to Barnes and Noble I can buy one.

I suddenly woke up when the speakers came on. Did I fall asleep? If I did, wow. I usually can't fall asleep on airplanes. Maybe I was just tired.

I was the last one to enter the airport gate. My dad was suppose to be picking me up. I looked around for him. Then I spotted him. He had a wide smile on. I smiled slightly and ran over to him. When I reached him he had his arms open wide for a hug. I went in for the hug then stepped back when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a freckle face with orange hair. I smiled when I saw Dez.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter... 10 reviews and I'll update sooner(: your choice if you want the next chapter or not.. **

**Disclaimer again!**

**(1.) "Alright, lets get this party started in the U.S.A" I yelled referring to my opening song. (_1. my comment.. I do not own, Miley Cyrus does.. I thought it would be a perfect concert opener, but then again, I never been to a concert before so I don't know how thing go.)_  
**

**(2.) "Oh well, from what I can see, the crowds loving my song My Heart is." _(2. my comment.. I do not own this song, Tiffany Alvord... it's a good song, she's really good, check it out!)_**

**(3.) "Hold on, to me as we go, a****s we roll down this unfamiliar road, a****nd although this wave (wave) is stringing us along, j****ust know you're not alone, c****ause I'm gonna make this place your home." _(3. my comment.. I do not own this song, Phillip Phillips! HONESTLY THIS SONG REMINDS ME O AUSTIN AND ALLY.. SO I HAD TO PUT THIS SONG IN THE FAN FICTION! I ABSOLUTLY LOVE THIS SONG! CHECK IT OUT IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT! (HOME IS THE NAME IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW)_**

**(4.) "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, b****ut here's my number, s****o call me, maybe? ****It's hard to look right, a****t you baby, b****ut here's my number, s****o call me, maybe?" _(4. my comment.. I do not own this song, Carly Rae Jepsen.. I honestly hate this song but when ever I do hear this I scream and sing my worst to ruin this song.. also I put this in here because ever one does know it and it's common and R5 sanged this in Chicago a few years a go... so don't hate me because I put this song in here.. I HATE that song.)_**

**(5.) "My mom gave me the brown book before she went to Africa." "She went to Africa around the age where I was 10 through 12 years old." _(5. my comment.. lets pretend Ally's mom, Penny actually gave the book.. I don't know if it said anything who Ally got the book from or anything in the show so just go with me with that... also I don't know when Penny went to Africa so bare with me again..)_**

**(6.) "My music career started when I was 15 years old, two years ago." _(6. my comment.. so I know Austin and Ally met when they were 15 but in my story they meet at different age.)_**

**(7.) "Red is my favorite color." _( 7. my comment.. I know that's Laura's favorite color, so I decided to have Ally's favorite color to be red.. hope that's alright.)_  
**

**(8.) "my cousin Dez" _(8. my comment.. I hope it's alright I made Dez as Ally's cousin...)_**

**Alright so I won't update until I at least get 5 new reviews... (:  
**

**Hoped you guys liked it(:**

**P.S. The first chapter I got something wrong... instead of the song in the way beginning, it's Christmas Soul which is in the Austin and Ally sountrack.. you can find it in the Austin and Ally crossover with Jessie.. also the date is the 20th of December not the summer solstice..**

**Alright sorry for the confusion... hoped you enjoy the story so far..(:**


	3. Chapter 3: December 24th

** DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE SHOW! SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND YEAHHH... Hope You Enjoy(: so sorry I haven't been updating. I totally forgot to update on the 13th. I usually post that time of date. Around there. sorry. anyways here it is. R+R. (:  
**

**CH. 3! ALLY **

** DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE SHOW! SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND YEAHHH... Hope You Enjoy(:**

**CH. 3! ALLY **

"Dez! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you with your dad. Did you know that we're in an airport. It's so big and white. You can hear when the airplane leaves. It's so exciting and fun."

I laughed, yep, same old Dez. "Oh come here!"

He went in for the hug. He had to lean down though. Since when did he get so tall?

"Oh honey, I missed you so bad" my dad said when I let go of Dez. **(1.)**

"Mr. Dawson, Mari's dad, my uncle, you seen me everyday at your one musical store thingy" Dez said happily and confused as ever.

"I was talking to my daughter" my dad said to Dez now.

"I know you were talking to me, but I'm not your daughter, Mari is. I'm your nephew" Dez chirped excitedly.

"So how have you been Mari" my dad said ignoring Dez's stupidness.

"Tired, I had a concert for free eight hours ago, the crowds were pumped."

He just smiled to me. My dad knew about my incidents but he never talked about it. He just looked on the bright side and moved forward. That's his motto, keep moving forward, never look in the future or the past. Live your life in the present.

"So how's Sonic Boom?"

I remember that place. I loved that place. I think it was one of the things I loved about Miami. I used to work there. It was so much fun. Customers would ask me, "aren't you alittle to young to work here." I would always reply, "I help my daddy. He owns this place." I would also always say, "there's no eating in the store." Mainly I said that alot to Dez. I loved Sonic Boom. Maybe I should check it out and see how's it really bad.

"Uggg, barely any customers. It's been really slow. The business is like going to get shut down" Dez brought me back to reality and answered my dad's answer.

My dad, Leaster and I looked at Dez. He got that he should shut up. My dad turned back to me and actually answered.

"Dez is right though. My store has been empty. Mari you need to save it and do a concert that cost money" my dad said. He was pleading to me.

"I'm sorry but I'm on a break of fame right now. By the way, call me Ally. I'm going by that again since I'm in Miami."

"Mari! Please!"

"I'm sorry dad but both of you and I mean mostly Dez, you guys have to promise not to say Mari or Marie or Allyson, just Ally. People here in Miami know me by Ally. Also you have to promise me to not say anything about my fame. Got it" I said sternly to them.

Even Dez knew when to keep a big secreat. My dad just nodded his head and Dez said something stupid.

"Please Ally, what do you think I am, stupid? See I got your name right, you can so trust me Mari."

"Along the lines, yes, yes you are stupid and Dez, it's Ally, you just said Mari."

"Ally I'm working on it. How about this, we play a scene where we just met and you tell me your name" he said smiling.

I just shook my head to him. "Dez, just call me Ally and keep my fame a secret."

"Okay! You can count on me! By the way, how are people suppose to reconize you when your hair is brown with blond at the tips?"

I eyed him suspictiously but I let the conversation drop. I ignored his last question though. That part wasn't improtant.

We drove in my dad's car in silence. My dad dropped Dez off at his friends house, Austin. I vaguely remember him. It was along time ago so I probably won't reconize him when I see him and he probably won't remember me.

We got to our house. I haven't been in here for a long time. I walked in my room. I had a bathroom connected to my room. I had a mini room inside. Maybe that's where I could practice. I should make it a secret though. I'll arrange that later. I had a balcony by my walk-in closet. All in all it was a decent room, the size was just right for me. It was a little smaller then the one in my penthouse but I'm fine with that. To be honest I don't need to have a big room.

I decided that I should go asleep. It is late around 10ish and I just got here. I am tired from my concert at 12 today. It was a two hour concert. I couldn't just sleep, in the four hours I had, I had to re-pack, do my nails, my hair which took two hours, maybe alittle bit over, and say goodbye. I would have thought since I slept most of the four hours on the airplane, I would not be tired. With that I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up at 8:30. I sighed and got out of my bed. As I walked downstairs I saw pictures along the wall.

I smiled at the memories of the pictures. My dad still had all the pictures up on the wall. I remember the one where I first got my guitar. That's when I got my brown book. The day my mom was leaving to go to Africa to observe gorillas and write about it.

I saw a picture with alittle boy. He had blond hair and brown eyes. Who is he? I guess some random boy. We were outside on the swings. He was pushing me and I was up in the air leaning backwards having my head back. He was just laughing his head off when he was looking at me. It looked like that was a good memory to keep. To bad I lost that memory and I don't even know that boy.

My dad told me where the mall was. Where we live and where that mall is, it wasn't far. I could easily walk. So that's what idid, I walked to the mall. So far no one came up to me and asked for an autograph and that's been a good feeling. They didn't ask to take a picture with them or sing a song to them. I loved that, just getting away from my fame, it's peaceful.

I walked around the mall. Then I saw a store, Sonic Boom. I grinned widely. I happily walked in. Dez and my dad were right, only a person was here and I don't think he's looking for instruments.

"Excuse me Sir, do you need any help?"

"Yas" he replied in a weird accent. "I'm looking for tha aye doctors. Do yah know wherea it is?"

"Oh, this is a music store" I told him. "And I don't know where the eye doctor is, sorry" I looked at him in a sorry face.

"Don't yah work herea?"

Alright what is his accent. It's confusing and it doesn't really make sense.

"Well my dad is the owner, I'm just helping him" I smiled at the older guy. "I wish I could help you though."

He just nodded his bald head and smiled at me. "Wella maybea if I wondar off I could geta lucky and find it."

"I'm sorry Sir. While you're in here though, would you like to buy something?"

He looked around then turned back to me. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled to me.

"Wella whya not, I'm in herea alreadya. What yah gota?"

Yes, I just basically got my first customer. Then I answered back to him.

"Well we have every instrument you could name. Is there something that your son or grand kids want?"

"Wella my grandson always wanted this a reallya cool instrument" he started to say.

"What kind of instrument did he want?"

"Wella I think a, wella tha onesa with string and yah hold it. It has a like six string. What is it calleda?"

Ah, he was thinking of a guitar. Does he not know music? Does he not know what a guitar is? Oh well, not everyone is into music.

"A guitar, Sir" I smiled. I walked the older man to where the guitars were. "What kind would he like?"

"I think, thisa one."

I looked at the one he was pointing to. It was an electric one. It was bright red and it had white in the middle.

I smiled over to the man and got down the guitar. I brought the guitar and the man over to where the register was.

"Alright, that will be $345 even" I told the guy and smiled to him.

"Oh, aya don't have any money on a mea" he said.

I slumped down. I was so close to have a customer buy something. I looked over to the guy. He looked hopeless. He was buying a present to his grandson. That's sweet of him.

"I tell you what. I'll pay for it" I smiled to him.

"Are yah sure ma'am? I couldn't ask yah to do that" he looked sincere.

"It's okay Sir. It's a gift to your grandson. He'll love it" I encouraged him.

"Thank yah so mucha ma'am. I know hea'll love thisa as a birthdaya present."

I smiled to him warmly. "Do you want me to wrap this up?"

"Yah pleasea" he said nodding his head.

After I was done I gave it to him. He was about to leave but I called after him. "Tell him happy birthday."

"Yah, what's yah name?"

"Ally" I said to him.

"Wella Ally, I'm Sam and I surea willa tella him. I beta my little blonde willa love it. Hea'll bea thankful" he said then with that he left.

I opened the cash registrar and put in 345 dollars. I closed it up then walked upstairs. I saw the storage room. I opened it up and I have to say. It was the most hideous room I ever saw. It was all dusty, I could see that really clear. It's a good thing I'm not allergic to dust.

I decided to clean the place up. I got two filing cabinets and put all the papers in there. That sort of cleared the floor. I looked at the curtains, I did not like them so I took them down. I'll just buy four new curtains. The floor needs alot of work. I got the broom and kind of cleaned this place up. I then mobbed the floor. It's alot better then before. The walls need a different color. I looked around and saw it was better. I saw the furniture all in one place all smushed together. I put the set of chairs across eachother kind of by the door. I then saw a piano when I moved the chars. I decided to put the piano by the refrigerator. That cleared up the room. All I need to do is buy paint and buy curtains. Maybe that's all I should do for the room today. I walked back downstairs and went behind the counter. Well there's nothing to do so what should I do.

Then a Latino girl came in. She was humming a song. Was she humming to Home? How could she already hear the song. It hasn't even came out. Unless she heard the song from YouTube or she went to my concert.

Then the teenage girl turned around again but to face Dez. From what I saw, Dez looked scared.

"Watch where you're going freckle face."

"Watch where you're going tiny girl" Dez said basically using her comback. Well trying to, it was kind of a bad comback.

"Get your own comebacks unicorn boy" with that she put the icecream that Dez had in his hands and put it on his forehead.

I didn't really like how she was treating Dez. It was kind of mean. Should I tell her to knock it off. Maybe I shouldn't, she might get mad at me. Then again, Dez is my cousin. I should be defending him.

"Hi" I said to the Latino girl.

She turned around to face me. She had a surprise look on. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head but I was still smiling. "No but I would really appreciate you if you" I started to say but Dez motioned with his hands not to say anything. I rolled my eyes at him. "if you would like to buy something from here" I said covering up what I was going to say before.

"Do you work here?"

"No, but I'm helping out. You see my dad owns this place and I'm just helping because I have-" I was saying.

She then put up her hands to stop me. "Freckle face, do you know her?"

"Yes" he smiled cheerfully.

"I feel for you" the Latino girl said to me when she turned back to me. "Isn't it hard to talk to him?"

"Oh my godsh, yes" I said suddenly. "Yesterday when I got here in Miami he thought my dad was talking to him when he was really talking to me. My dad asked how are you honey and then Dez answered him. Then my dad said my name but Dez said I know you were talking to me but I'm not your daughter, she is" I said to the Latino girl.

The Latino girl just laughed. Dez was nowhere to be around. When did he leave?

"I'm Trish" she said then held out her hand.

"Ally" I said my name and shaking her hand. "Hey you know where Dez went?"

Trish shook her head. "Sorry no, but I could help you find him." With that she got a megaphone from her side and walked outside the store. She called out Dez's name. Since when did she have a megaphone?

She came back in smiling. "He should be in here about five... four... three... two... and here he is." Trish was right when she got to one, Dez was here panting.

"Hey Dez do you think you could watch the store?"

He was about to say something but Trish interrupted him.

"You better leave me in charge, he's not really responsible."

I thought about what she said. She has a point. "Yeah, maybe you should watch the store. Could you?"

She just nodded her head. "Thanks! I'll be back in about 30 minutes" I told Trish then walked out.

I wandered off to the furniture home store. I saw kind of a curtain but yet it wasn't, it was red and a little stringy. I decided to buy white shades underneath then. I was satisfied so I bought those.

I found the hardware store in five minutes, they were kind of close to eachother but not really. What color should I paint the wall? I decided to buy baby blue paint. It would brighten up the room.

It was hard to walk with two gallons of paint and a bag of curtains. A guy notice it was hard for me to carry it so he asked me if he wanted help.

"Do you need help. It looks like you have a lot in your hands" he said looking down at the two gallons of paint and curtains.

"Umm sure, thanks."

In no time we got to the store. I thanked the blond guy who helped me. He said "no problem."

I walked up to Trish and smiled to her. She smiled then she looked up and waved her hands. **(2.)**

"Hey Austin!"

"What or hey Trish" he said walking up to the counter. "Since when did you start working here" he asked confused.

"She doesn't work here, she just helped me out since I had to buy things today and I couldn't trust my cousin to watch the store" I replied for Trish.

"He's your cousin! I didn't know that, I thought you just knew him because you just did. I didn't know you guys were related" Trish suddenly said.

I laughed nodding my head. "Yes he's my cousin. When I was younger and living here people would ask me the same thing and reacted like you just did."

"Since when did you used to live here" Triah asked confused.

"Five years ago."

"Well, see you around Trish" the blond guy suddenly said.

"Yeah, see you."

"Thanks again" I told him before he left.

He just smiled and nodded his head. As he walked out the store I went upstairs to put the paint and curtains up in the storage room.

"So where did Dez go" I asked Trish as I walked back down the stairs.

"Who knows" Trish said.

"By the way thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. So how long are you staying in Miami?"

I just shrugged, "I don't know really. I'm sort of taking a vacation you could say" I said choosing my words correctly.

She just nodded her head. "Hey I have to go back to my other job and return this" she said holding up her megaphone.

"Oh that's fine. It was nice meeting you Trish" I said to her then smiled.

I decided to go upstairs and paint the walls. I walked up stairs and opened the first can. I took the brush and started to paint. While doing so I turned up the radio and sanged along.

Three straight long hours and I was done painting. The walls were now blue. I rolled my shoulders and rolled my neck.

"Wow, is that why you bought two gallons of paint" someone suddenly said behind me.

I turned around, it was the same blond haired guy who helped me. How long has the blond guy been standing there?

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh just now" he said and smiled.

"Okay, then what do you want" I asked him confused.

"Oh I was looking for a guy name Dez, he's usually here but I don't see him."

I sighed and put the brush down. I walked outside the room and before I walked down and saw an orange hair guy eating a sandwich.

"Dez no eating in the store" I yelled to my cousin.

"Sorry" he said while he had a mouthful of food.

I decided to close the store alittle early then my dad would probably close the store.

"Hey dad" I said to my dad when I got home.

"Hey honey" he said in the kitchen. "By the way, your mom called."

Oh shoot. I forgot to call my mom and Amy. What kind of person am I? I ran upstairs and got my cell phone off my bed side table. I wonder where my phone is. I couldn't find it, I left it here. I saw I had seven missed calls and three text message. Four missed called were from my mom and the others were from Amy. Then all three of the text message were from Amy.

I decided to call my mom first. She answered right on the dirt ring.

"Mari" she asked frantically.

"Hey, by the way, it's Ally" I told my mom again.

"Ally, you had me worried sick. You were suppose to call me."

"Sorry, I have been just busy" I told her.

We talked for a good hour. Then I told her I had to go and call Amy. She understood so she didn't put a fuss but she told me I had to call her tomorrow. I told we I'll see. She doesn't like that but I don't care.

I called Amy then. She answered on the third ring. "Mari, are you calling. I thought you were dead" she said jokingly.

"Very funny" I said rolling my eyes. "By the ways It's Ally not Mari, Ally.

"Sorry, Ally" she said correcting my name.

We talked for a long time too. Then she said she had to go. I told her I would text her later.

I don't remember getting in my bed but I woke up in my bed. I must have been sleeping for a long time because it was 9:40 already.

I went to Sonic Boom again and ran up the stairs. The baby blue paint must be dry now. It was so I decided to put pictures up and everything that were on the walls before. I put up the curtains and the shades. Now the room is completely done. I grinned how well the room actually turned out.

I saw the piano clear in view. It was just mocking me so I began to play some keys.

I was starting to get some memories back. I remember the blond young kid. He was Dez's friend. I think it was Austin, the guy Trish said. The kid pushing me on the swings, that must be Austin.

I started playing the piano again. I messed around with the keys but then I got the melody. I just need the words.

"If only I could get inspired then I could have the lyrics" I said to myself.

I guess I said that out loud because someone behind me answered me.

"Do you want me to help you get inspired."

"Why do you always come in here and not knock" I asked him.

"Oh sorry" he said then shut the door. There was a knock coming through then. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Better" he asked smiling to me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. "How long were you standing there by the way?"

"Long enough that the music you played was really good.

"Don't you know about privacy. I don't even know you but you're always here."

"Oh I'm Austin. I'm Dez's friend."

So this is Austin that Dez told me so much about. This is the same Austin Trish said hi to. This is the same Austin that was in a picture that was pushing me on the swings.

"You are" he asked suddenly.

"I'm Dez's cousin, Ally" I told Austin.

"Oh so you're the famous Ally."

I froze. Did Dez tell him I sing? Dez promised. Oh when I see that boy, he is dead. Though it could be in a didferent way. Austin could just mean Dez talks alot about me and it could be just an expression.

"What do you mean by famous?"

"Dez talks about you alot."

Whew. I relaxed then. So I was right, Dez did talk alot about me. That kind of made me relief but yet kind of sad at the same time.

"Oh. That's nice of him. Well nice meeting you Austin but you should go and find Dez. Right now I'm busy" I said pushing Austin out the door.

I went on break and tried to find my dad. I finally found him at a place called Mini's.

"Dad, I'll help you get customers. I'll sing but it's only a one time thing and please do not say anything that will blow my cover away."

"Oh really! Thank you so much. Where is it and when is it?"

"How about a week from now at Sonic Boom. I'll have Dez, and Trish hand out fliers."

"Oh thank you so much sweetie.

I rolled my eyes I decided to try and find Dez and Trish. I found them in Sonic Boom. Trish was waiting for me. Obviously. Dez was just there for fun I guess.

"Hey guys" I smiled at both of them. "Would you guys do me a favor and tell everyone that there will be a concert and somewhat party so we can bring in more people to Sonic Boom."

"Yeah, oh and it could be a party for Austin. His birthday is next week and I feel bad that I won't be getting him something this year" Trish said smiling.

"You never get him anything" Dez said confused.

"Exactly" Trish said in a duh voice.

"Okay, as long as it brings people in and they start buying things."

"So who's the band going to be?"

"Well Trish I was thinking, I could sing" I said to her.

"Ally, no. You have a horrible voice" Dez said looking at me with a sorrow face.

"What! No I don't" I yelled at Dez. Dez is suppose to keep my secret not tear me down.

"Well Ally, do you really want to sing in front of all these people who might be booing you" Dez asked me.

"Fine, I'll get another band" I told Dez.

He kind of hurt my feelings. This is going to be alittle harder then I thought. Now I have to find an actual band.

**(1.) "Oh honey, I missed you so bad" my dad said when I let go of Dez. _(1. my comment. remember where he he did that in Albums and Auditions.)_**

**(2.) I walked up to Trish and smiled to her. She smiled then she looked up and waved her hands. _(2. my comment. yeah in this story Trish and Austin are friends because of Kira. Kira and Trish are friends. I hope that's alright with all of ya'll.)_**

**alright so that's all. please give me props and yeah. (: R+R. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. The wonderful creaters who both happen to have the middle names as Monica created Austin and Ally. (: that's all. see you all in July. by the way I'll post early July but I won't be posting on the 13. I'll be in Greece and I won't be on the computer when I'm there. please read and review. love all of you.**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: rossome_rauslly5**

**FOLLOW THE IG I COOWN: raura_auslly1234 + rauslly_forever32**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: AnnieGReganR5**


	4. Chapter 4: December 29th

** DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE SHOW! SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND YEAHHH... Hope You Enjoy(: here it is. R+R. (: **

**WARNING! IN ITALICS THAT IS ALLY'S DREAM. IT HAS HUGE SPOILERS THAT WILL HAPPEN THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THEN YOU CAN READ IT. IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU CAN GO PAST THE ITALICS. I GAVE YOU WARNING! SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU IF YOU DIN'T WANT TO KNOW THE SPOILERS.  
**

**CH. 4! ALLY **

"Hey Austin I have a question for you?"

Austin and I were at Mini's. Austin asked me to eat with him. Of course I had to say no. I was still working all on his party. Of course he guilted me into eating with him so here I am eating with him at Mini's asking him a question.

"You just did."

"Stop being a smart ass and let me ask" I said lightly punching him in the arm.

"Woah Ally. If you use that kind of language it'll lead into something more serious and bad" he said chuckling.

I glared at him playing along yet kind of let me talk look. He just chuckled and nodded me to go on.

"When we first met, did you even notice it was me?"

"To be honest no. You change alot the last time I saw you. I did have alittle hunch though. You looked kind of familiar but I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to be a creep" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I smiled at him. We were across from eachother. He was sitting back being relax while I was sitting up straight.

"What were your first impression when you saw me again?"

"Damn she's weak" he replied instantly.

I opened my mouth alittle and then sat back. "I mean the very first time we met. Like when we were little."

"I dint know. We were young. Why does it matter" he raised his eyebrows at me.

I shrugged and put my arms across my chest and pretended to pout. He sorted to laugh at my look.

* * *

Christmas came and quiet honestly, I hated it. I had to spend Christmas alone. Oh what a jolly time that was, not. Trish and I gave eachother our presents on the 23rd. I gave her shoes and a really cute stylish dress. In return she gave me books. I know what your thinking, books, why? Does she not care for you. Well she does, she knows I love to read, specially romantic ones. She had to go to Mexico to visit her family. Trish won't be back until Austin's party. Dez and his parents went to his dad's family members. I'm related to Dez by his mother's side so I didn't go. Dez did give me something though. He gave me a pen because the pen that I use ran out. It was my favorite pen to. He also gave me a jar of pickles. I do love my pickles. I gave Dez a book of dumb jokes. My dad had a convection on Christmas Eve he wouldn't be back until the 29th. My dad did get me a charm bracket that had a golden microphone. I gave my dad a new expensive watch. He's always late and the watch he has wasn't in good shape. Austin and his family are going to his mom's side of the family. Austin insisted that I should come with them. I said no because it's their family time and I didn't want to intrude. That, I think would be rude of me. Austn didn't like that idea but he didn't push me. We gave eachother our presents in the morning of the 24th before he left to go to Colorado. He gave me a necklace that said forever and he gave me a bracelet that said always. It was kind of cheasy but it was cute. I gave him a leather jacket. That cost alot but it was worth it because he was wearing it when he came to my house.

Christmas went and honestly, it was a relief. I wasn't alone anymore. Trish, Dez, and my dad were still gone but Austin came to my house at 10:40 at night. He came back on the 28th at night. He snuck out to hang out with me. Eventually his parents went to bed at 10:30 so he came over to my house. It was late but I didn't care. I hadn't hung out with anyone for almost two whole days. We stayed up watching movies. He left early in the morning so he wouldn't get in trouble with his mom.

* * *

I don't know how I pulled it off but I did. I got a band to play and I got people coming to I guess Austin's surprise party. Now Trish or Dez somehow need to get Austin to his party.

Through out the week, somehow Austin and I became very good friends. We only had one thing in common though and that was music but we decided that we should hangout to get to know eachother more, and we are! We've been hanging out with eachother everyday.

Anyway, so Trish and Dez still need to find out a way how to get Austin here by tonight. I was setting up the stage when I heard some people were comming in. I told them to come in early so we could yell surprise to Austin. I turned around and saw the band setting up already.

"Thanks guys for doing this" I said smiling to them.

"No problem" the lead singer said while the band just smiled back.

It was 7 and Austin should be coming very soon. As on cue of thinking it, Dez came running towards me.

"Coming, he's coming" Dez said out of breath.

"Austin's coming right now?" I asked Dez making sure it was Austin he was talking about. Who knows with Dez. When he says he, it could mean anything. That's because Dez is saying it and he barely knows what he's talking about.

"No, your dad" he smiled up at me. Then when my dad came Dez smiled to him and waved. My eyes glared at Dez. Yep I was right, he could mean anyone. Apparently it was my dad Dez was referring to.

"Dez, you're suppose to get Austin here right now" I yelled at him while my dad walked into Sonic Boom.

"Don't worry, I knew clown couldn't get him to come, so I did. He's coming right now" Trish said suddenly.

"Hey" Dez said kind of hurt. "Stop making mean jokes about me."

"I'm not, you're just wearing clown shoes" Trish said pointing at his shoes. When he saw what he was wearing he was smiling stupidly.

"We don't have time for talking" I yelled to both of them. "Everyone into hiding position!"

I turned off the lights and closed the door. When someone opened the door the person just stopped.

"Trish! You said to come to Sonic Boom so you could give me my present. I'm here now, where is it. It better be good. You never gave me anything" Austin said yelling.

I turned on the lights and everyone popped out. "SURPRISE" we all yelled.

He looked shocked. He came over by Dez, Trish, and I.

"Did you do this Trish?"

"Mostly with the help of Ally" she said giving me most of the credits.

He looked at me then. He grinned big and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug him back.

I went to the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for coming to Austin's party but there is one announcement. Could everyone spread the words about Sonic Boom? We would really appreciate that. With no further announcements, S.K.Y. Elements everyone" I said then everyone cheered.

I have to admit, they are really good. I don't know how they haven't gotten a record deal.

It was already 9:00. People were starting to leave. When it all cleared out it was 9:17 exactly. Trish and Dez didn't even stay to help me clean up. I started to clean but I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Austin. I smiled at him.

"Hey, your still here?"

"Yeah, I think you need help" he said. Then we both looked around the store. It wasn't that bad but wrapping paper just made it bad.

"No you don't have to, it's your birthday."

"It's the least I could do."

"If you want but it's not that bad."

"Ally, just agree."

"Whatever" I said to him rolling my eyes but smiling.

We were done in ten minutes. The store was completely clean.

"Thanks Austin" I said to him smiling.

"Yeah no problem. See that wasn't hard just having me help" he grinned at me.

"Shut up" I said to him but laughing.

"Do you need a ride home" he said when he stopped laughing along with me.

"No it's fine. It's not that far of a walk."

"Too bad, your getting a ride. I have something of your's anyways. Dez brought it over to show me something to remind me it was you. So I want to give it to you."

"Why did you want to know that I'm Ally" I asked him kind of confused.

"Well when I first saw you, you looked familiar. Dez told me it was you but I didn't believe him. Anyways he just brought me a bunch of things that you and I made together but they were yours anyways."

Austin and I made things? I don't remember that. "Umm, okay. I want to see what we made."

I got in Austin's jeep and we road off to his house. I couldn't help but look over at Austin. I just kept on staring at him. How could I ever forget him. I guess when you meet people at meet and greet you tend to forget some people in your childhood. And when you go on tour, you have to clear your mind for lyrics to remember.

"You're staring at me" Austin said looking over at me.

"Yeah I am."

He then stared at me. I got embarrass so I looked forward. It was a good thing I did though.

"Austin stop!"

He slammed on his brake and looked forward. The light was red, if he would have gone the big truck would have hit us.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's fine" I said under my breath.

I saw that he was clenching his fist harder then he need to on the steering wheel. I ignored it and looked out the window. Even though we're in Miami, it was kind of chilly. Then again, it's December and even though there's no snow, it was still chilly outside at night. It's a good thing I have my scarf though.

We suddenly came to a stop. I looked out and saw we were at a house. The lights were on inside. It looked like a cozy homey kind of house.

I got out of the car. Austin led me inside his house. Before he could lead me anywhere someone talked.

"Austin, where have-" his mom started to say but then stopped when she saw me. "Oh hello. I didn't know Austin was bringing a girl home to his sister's place."

"Mom" Austin said suddenly.

"Who's at the door honey" a guy came.

"I'm Ally, Ally Dawson" I said sticking out my hands.

"Oh Ally, your Leaster's daughter, right" Austin's dad said.

I nodded my head. "Yep, that's me, Leaster's daughter" I said smiling.

"Wow, how many years has it been" Austin's mom gushed.

"Five" I said smiling.

"It's so good to see you again. My have you grown" Austin's mom said. "Oh come in, come in."

I took off my coat and my scarf. I put them on the chair. I walked in where Austin's mom was leading us.

"Austin's sister wanted us to come to her house because she didn't want to come over to our house" Austin's mom said when I saw a bunch of pictures of a girl and her friends.

"Austin, your grandfather is here by the way" Austin's mom said to Austin.

I couldn't really pin point Austin's mother's name. I forgot about Austin and his family but I would never tell them that. That might just make them sad.

"Is thata yah Austin" a older man said.

The talking sounded familiar. When we came in the living room I saw who it was. It was Sam, the one that needed help finding the eye doctor. So Sam is Austin's grandfather. Which means, Sam was buying a present for Austin.

"Ally" he said surprise to see me here.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again. Did you ever find the eye doctor's?"

"Yah. I can seea so mucha bettah" he said still in his strange accent. "Don't yah love seeinga?"

"Yeah, I love seeing" I said to him smiling.

"You guys know eachother, how" Austin asked.

"Your grandpa came in the store and I helped him out. He was trying to find the eye doctor."

Austin just nodded his head. He turned to his grandpa who was taping him.

"Austin, I want ta give yah thisa" he said handing over the guitar. It was wrapped in the wrapping paper I wrapped for him.

"Grandpa, you didn't have to give me anything" Austin said surprise.

"Yah know I do anyway" Grandpa Sam said smiling.

Austin just smiled. He opened up his present and gasped at what he saw.

"No way grandpa! This is the one I wanted! How did you know?"

"I didn't know. I just guessed" Grandpa Sam said. That was the only two sentence where he didn't have his accent.

"Grandpa, this must have cost you alot" Austin said while he was playing it.

"Nah, yah fri-" he started to say. I motioned him to stop with my hands.

"What did you say Grandpa" Austin said not knowing that he stopped talking.

"I reallya don't know. Stop pressuring mea. I'm an old guy, I'm going to sleepa. Night all of yah" he said getting what I was trying to tell him.

When Grandpa Sam went out the door with Austin's dad, Austin's mom looked confused.

"Well that was weird" Austin's mom said then got up to go in the kitchen.

"Yeah it was. Oh I'll be right back Ally. I need to get you your things back, hold on" Austin said while running upstairs.

I walked around the living room looking at Austin's sister's pictures. She was really pretty. Then I stopped at something that said "Austin's memory book" that was on the counter by the kitchen door. The counter was still in the living room just close to the open door kitchen.

"Oh, that would be fun to look at" suddenly a voice said behind me. "I'm Mary, Austin's sister" she said smiling. **(1.)**

"Ally" I said shaking her hands.

"Ally? It's been a long time since I heard that name" a voice said coming from behind us. "Anhony" he nodded towards me.

"Yo Anthony, where's Mary. I have a guy for her" another voice boomed from behind us.

"Mark, for the hundreds of times, stop setting me up with guys" Mary said.

"Yeah Mark, anyways Mary, you'll love the guy I picked. It's better then Mark's choice" yet another voice said.

"Michael, you stop too. I'm sick and tired of you guys trying to set me up with guys" Mary said sternly to Mark and Michael.

"Hey, who's your lady friend" Mark said ignoring what Mary said.

"Ally" I said to them.

"Ally? I haven't heard that name since like five years ago."

"Hey didn't you go to California" Michael asked.

"Yep, I did. I'm here to visit my dad and cousin."

"Oh, so Mark, do you still want to meet him" Mark asked.

"Come on Mark, give it up, my choice of guy is better. Mary he has glasses, you like that in guys, don't you" Michael said.

"Mark, Michael, get out and go home" she said mad at them.

They clearly got that she was mad. They held their hands up and walked out. Then we heard a car engine then it left.

"Hey Ally, I can't-" Austin started to say. He then stopped when he saw his brother and sister.

"Hey Anthony, do you know where the things where you put Ally's stuff that was in the guest room" Austin asked.

"How should I know" he asked confused.

"Well, you were sleeping there and it seems like you cleaned the room."

"Oh yeah. Umm I don't remember. It might be in my car."

Austin sighed then turned to me. "I'll be right back. Hope Mary's not boring you."

"No she's not" I said to Austin and laughed.

He then left with Anthony to find whatever he has. The door shut and then Austin's mom came out.

"Finally, okay lets look at the pictures" she said excitedly.

"Yes" Mary agreeed.

"I don't know guys. Won't he be mad?"

"Yes but who cares" Austin's mom and sister said at the same time.

I just shrugged. This might be the only time I get to see baby and embarrassing photos of Austin. This should be fun. I went to sit on the couch where Mary and Austin's mom were waiting for me.

Austin's mom flipped open the first page. It was when he was born and his mom was holding him. We all awed at that picture. I started laughing when I saw that he had big round glasses and he was sitting on a twin size bed. It was pretty cute.

"Austin has glasses" I asked them.

"No, he was at Grandpa Sam's house and he tried on his grandpa's glasses" Austin's mom said laughing.

I laughed at that. How cute was that picture though. He was alittle cutie when he was younger.

We flipped threw alot more. There were ones where he was in the bathtub then ones with his sibling and him in the bathtub. Mary blushed at that part. A few more passed. I saw one where Austin was playing a game.

"What is that game" I asked Austin's mom.

"T-ball. Austin hated that sport so bad. Now he's in love with hockey."

"Why did he hate it" I asked courisouly.

"I don't know, you would have to ask Austin that" Austin's mom said.

"Ask Austin what" Austin suddenly said coming through the door.

"How come you hated t-ball?"

"Mom" Austin yelled. He came running over and taking the photo's. I could tell he was burning up with embarrassment.

"Austin, aren't you going to answer that" Mary said sweetly to Austin.

"No" he said firmly.

"Austin, please" I begged him and asked him sweetly.

"I got made fun of. The helmet was too big and I couldn't hit the ball even though it was sitting still. That's why love hockey, I can actually hit it and it's a fun sport" Austin finally said.

"Now was that hard to say" Austin's mom asked.

"Well I'm going upstairs. See you later. Nice seeing you again Ally" Mary sighed and then got up.

"Nice seeing you too" I called to her.

"Yeah, I'm going to head home. I'll see you there. Nice seeing you again Ally" Austin's mom said to me and smiled.

"It was nice seeing you too Mrs. Moon" I said to her and smiled back.

"Please call me Mimi" she smiled.

"Mom" Austin groaned.

It seemed like Mimi got the message that Austin wanted to talk to me alone. She just smiled but left. The door shut and then it was just Autin and I.

"By the way, nice glasses you had on" I said breaking the silence.

"Ally" he whined to me.

I just laughed. "Hey I need to go, it's getting late."

As I said that I got up. I put on my shoes and coat. I was forgetting something I just don't remember what it was. Oh well, when I remember it, I'll have Austin bring it to me.

"Oh okay. Do you need a ride?"

"That'll be nice" I said smiling.

We were in his car again driving to my house. His car was so warm I didn't want to get out.

"Did you ever find the things that were mine" I asked him suddenly trying to make conversation.

"No, I think it's at Anthony's house. He said he brought all the things in his car in his house somewere."

"Oh. It was really nice seeing your family again" I said to him.

He just smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

It got silence again. Soon we were at a stop. I looked out and we were at my house.

"How do you remember where I live?"

"We used to car pool, remember?"

Thinking back at the memories I was remembering it. I get little pieces of memories in my head. Well with the help of people. They usually have to tell me then my memory comes back.

"Oh now I remember" I said suddenly. "Happy birthday again Austin" I said.

I got out of the car and went in my house. I walked in and leaned up against the door. I had a huge grin on my face. Everything was falling into place. I have my dad, Sonic Boom will hopefully be good, Dez is just Dez. I have a girl best friend and a guy best friend. When I'm around Austin I feel like I can tell him anything. He's just there for me, always.

I was walking up the stairs but my dad stopped me. He was on the couch reading a newspaper but he put it to the side when I reached the living room chair.

"Where were you? You were suppose to be home two hours ago" he said. "It's 11:30, you have never been out this late before."

Acutally I have, when I was out partying. My dad doesn't need to be reminded though. It was a bad mistake I did. I admit it, drinking and partying was a stupid thing to do.

Did time pass that quickly? I thought I was only there for 15 minutes. I guess time flies when you're having fun. I mean, when I'm with Austin, the world just seems to stop and it's only us two. I just love that feeling.

"Relax dad, I was with Austin and his family" I told him hoping that my answer will calm him down.

"Oh, they're nice people but still, if you're going stay out pass 10, call me" he said in a worried tone.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. I walked upstairs with a grin on my face. Austin can make me so happy and he makes me loose track of time, I'm going to have a little talk with him on that. I didn't even have to think about sleeping. It just came naturally right when I plopped down on my bed.

* * *

_ I got out of the car quickly and ran up to the house full of noises. I looked frantically for someone. I kept on pushing pass people. That's when I finally saw him. Drinking two bottles of beer at once. I stomped over to him and grabbed the bottles out of his hands. He looked at me pissed then. I don't need to be scared, he's not going to hurt me, he's not going to hurt me. I kept saying repeatedly to myself._

_ "Whatttt are you doinggggg" he said slurring his words._

_ "Saving you" I replied taking a hold of his hands._

_ "Did you not get that I don't want to talk to you" he said to me sternly and not slurring anymore. _

_ "Come on, I'm only trying to help you."_

_ "I don't need your help, I never do."_

_ "You don't mean that" I said to him calmly._

_ "Yes I do. Now go away" he said to me angrily._

_ "No, I'm helping you weather you like it or not. Drinkng is bad for you" I said. It truely was bad. I didn't want anyone to be a drinker like I was. "I should know. I care about you."_

_ "Stop making everything about you. You know what" he started to say. "You need to stop making everything about you. The world doesn't revolve around you. You need to face reality. So just stop caring"_

_ I tried to talk but somehow I couldn't. I felt like something was holding me back. _

_ "You know what you are, a screw washed up wanna-be singer."_

_ I finally realize what was holding me back. It was tears, they were forming in my eyes. I finally managed to say something._

_ "You diffenently don't mean that" I said hoping what he said was just alcohol talking._

_ "I mean it. Now stay out of my life" he said and left. _

_ Suddenly I was somewhere else then. I looked at the surrounding. I was upstairs in Sonic Boom. I was at the piano sitting with the same exact guy who told me to stay out of his life. Then time moved forward again. We were still on the bench. Our hands accidentally brushed into eachother. We stopped playing and looked at eachother. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He started to lean in to me. _

_____ Then time changed again. I looked up and saw the sky. I couldn't find the gleaming glow in the moon. It was just dark with clouds, ominous clouds. I looked forward again and saw I was standing on my balcony. I could see the city lights on, glowing in the night. Even the glow of the light were dimmed, how come. I suddenly was looking over a body in the hospital. He had blood all over him. When I saw who it was I was shocked. I then began started to cry, heck I bawled my eyes out. I looked back down but there was a weird tension, I was sitting up. _

* * *

I woke up suddenly then. I gasped heavily for air. That was all just a dream. Well it was a vivid dream. I remember the guy, he looked familiar but yet I didn't reconize the blond hair guy. The only blond guy I actually know is Austin and I deffently know that he wasn't the guy in my dream, right?

I had the urged to call Austin and tell him about my dream. I don't know though. Maybe I should wait until morning, besides it was just a silly dream. Something in my heart doesn't let me though. I was just all freaked and schocked that I actually did call Austin.

His phone rings, rings, and rings. On the third ring he finally answered.

"Hello" he asked sleepy.

"Austin, I need you to come to my house."

"Ally, go back to sleep, if anything happened it was just a dream" he said yawning.

"Austin please, someone died in my dream, well I think" I told him.

I then heard him sigh. "Okay, you got me, I'm coming now."

I thanked him a million times but after the tenth times, he hung up. I waited for him which seemed like an hour. I heard a noise outside my window. I got up to see what it was. Then I saw Austin, he was waiting for me. I motioned him to hold on for a second. I walked downstairs quietly and un-latched the door. When I saw him I was face to face to his naked upper body.

"Where's your shirt" I whispered to him.

"Ally you wanted me here, you got me here. Now what was your dream about."

I grabbed him by the hands and pulled him upstairs. After I shut my bedroom door quietly again I turned to Austin again.

"So I had this weird dream" I said then I described my dream to him.

"What's my dream suppose to mean" I asked Austin when I finished telling.

"I don't know. Maye you are just stress about something" he then said after a moment of silence.

"Maybe" I started to say. Maybe I was stress about being famous and it just got out. Who knows, it was all just a dream.

Austin sighed again and got up. He started to walk out of my door but I stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" he replied in a still tired duh tone.

"Can you stay with me?"

He sighed but nodded his head. He grabbed some blankets and a pillow and set it down. I looked at him and when he saw me he asked what.

"You don't have to sleep on the ground. I want you to sleep with me."

He opened his eyes wide. Then I got why he said that. I started to blush really hard.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant sleep on the same bed but go to sleep" I told him clearing things up.

He just laughed then. I threw a pillow at him but lucky for him, he caught it.

* * *

**(1.) "I'm Mary, Austin's sister" she said smiling. _(1. my comment. okay so in this story Austin has a sister and 3brothers. just like in real life, like Ross's life. Mary is Rydel. Anthony is Riker. Mark is Rocky. Ryland is Michael. Ellington will be still Ellington. i hope that's fine with all of ya'll. well you have no choice. haha. it's my choice. :D)_**

**__so as you know their was an italics part and that was Ally's dream. if you wanted to know the spoilers then their it was. if you didn't want to know the spoilers and read it, well I warned you in the beginning. haha. :D **

**alright so that's all. please give me props and yeah. (: R+R. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. The wonderful creators created Austin and Ally. Love you all. please Read and review. (: **

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: rossome_rauslly5**

**FOLLOW THE IG I COOWN: raura_auslly1234 + rauslly_forever32**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TheStarLauraRP**


End file.
